In My Time of Pain
by Rufferto9
Summary: Frodo remembers meeting Tauriel who came to Hobbiton to see Bilbo. She nurses him back to health. AU as Turiel is movie verse. I am also rufferto here but can't get on that account.
1. Chapter 1

In My Time of Pain

I know where I am. I know my hands are bound and I am ... going to suffer even more than I already have. I'd like to think that somehow, this place, this is not where I am. If I squeeze my eyes tight enough, I can think about something else.

I close my eyes and pretend that my neck does not hurt without it. I pretend that I am not naked and bruised. I pretend that nothing bad has happened and I'm back in Hobbiton, at Bag End. I never took the ring.

It's 3:30 and time for Afternoon Tea but I don't feel like it. I've been asleep all day, curled up in my bed. My throat aches from singing too much at the pub and I hope it's not something else. I can smell the fresh baked bread and strawberry jam just out of the pantry. I can smell cheese and chocolate cookies, but none of that makes me want to leave the bed.

"Frodo!" Samwise calls from the kitchen...

Ah, Sam. I've been so cruel to him.

There's another scent, a strange scent. The smell of perfume and my nose twitches from it. No, I don't want to wake up yet.

"Mr Frodo, time for tea and you haven't even had first breakfast yet! Besides, we have a visitor." Samwise poked his head in goggle at me huddled under the covers, he has such expressions. I secretly marvel at them.

"Who is it?" I snap irritably. I'm not in the mood for visitors.

"It's a Lady, Frodo. An Elvin Lady, she came to see Mr Bilbo, but he's gone out for a while."

He had to be kidding me. Elvin ladies don't come to Hobbiton and certainly not to visit an insignificant hobbit like myself. "Shut up Sam, I know you're pulling my leg." My words were somewhat harsher than I really intended, my head hurt and my throat was sore. I wanted to apologize but instead I burrowed further into my blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm not funnin'!" Sam protested. I peeked out to see his cheeks were red and full, he always did have more than his share. I sometimes wished I had his appetite.

I sighed in frustration and pushed off the covers. He was going to badger me all day long if I didn't get up. When I emerged from the bed, Sam's mouth dropped. "What? What is it..."

"Mr Frodo..."

"What!" I grabbed the mirror by my bedside table to see what the fuss was all about and nearly dropped it. "Ughhh..." I groaned. My face was splotchy, red and covered in little spots that looked like bites. I must have... eaten something I was allergic to? It couldn't be, I was very careful last night. I -. I shot to my feet and instantly regretted it.

Back on the bed for me as my knees gave out.

"Mr Frodo..." Sam rushed to my bedside to try and steady me. "Why didn't you say you were sick?"

"I'm not sick!" I retorted miserably.

A lady's kind voice floated in from the doorway. She was beautiful and tall, with hair so red I gasped. I'd never heard of an elf with red hair. She was so slim and pretty. I was hallucinating, I had to be. She took my breath away and I think... I did the most unmanly thing in the world, and fainted.

. . .

"Easy..." a pretty voice cooed above me. I remember opening my eyes again sometime later and feeling her fingers on my forehead. She was gently squeezing a rag and dabbing it against my skin. "You're overheated."

I focused on her voice now as I did then. It was a remedy in itself, that beautiful voice. "Who are you?" I shivered. There was something haunted in her eyes. They were filled with the pain of the past. I wondered what she had gone through.

"I am Tauriel."


	2. Chapter 2

In My Time of Pain Ch 2

The rag was cool and felt nice. Perhaps I was dreaming, how in the world could an elf with red hair be in my home? Looking for Bilbo? I suppose it was possible, perhaps in my delirious state I was imagining it. After all I so very much wanted to see elves. This particular elf was beautiful. I found myself admiring her long fingers as she continually cooled down my blazing forehead.

I don't know how long she did that for me, she sang a little and I just lay there watching her from time to time, sleeping mostly and simply basking in the warmth of her presence. She was wonderful!

"Mr Bilbo's out for a while, my lady." Samwise was mumbling in his heavy accent. "Master Frodo got sick and I'm not sure from what."

"He's very small compared to Bilbo." Tauriel commented softly. "Perhaps he needs to eat a little bit more."

"Beggin' yer pardon m'lady but he eats when he needs to." Sam looked somewhat affronted at the thought that I didn't eat. I laughed weakly and they both looked over at me quickly.

"I'm not dreaming then? You're real?" I had never met anyone as beautiful as her. I blushed as I remembered how scrawny I was and her comment about eating. That –was- true; I didn't eat as much as Sam claimed I did. Bilbo was always complaining about food going to waste.

"Of course I am real. I am an old friend of your Uncle's. He sent me a letter and I so I am here. Rest easy now my young hobbit." Tauriel exchanged one of my damp pillows for a soft fluffy one and I felt all warm and cozy. I bet she had dozens of admirers. "Now, tell me where it hurts."

I remember trying to tell her that it was my stomach mostly. "I keep feeling like I'm going to throw up." I whimpered miserably.

"You must have eaten something recently that you're allergic to. I've seen this kind of thing happen, but it's a bit rare for Hobbits." She smiled brightly and my heart skipped a beat. "You're a tough bunch. Your Uncle Bilbo faced many a horrible challenge a long time ago, I'm sure you'll get through this. Now, be a good lad and drink some of this." She had prepared some sort of broth.

I sniffed at it suspiciously while Sam hovered nervously at the door, wringing his hands.

Hm. It smelled a little like strawberries. "I like strawberries." I whispered and let her help me sip from the bowl. The liquid tingled down my throat and settled into my stomach. At first I wanted to throw up again but I forced myself to be brave and continued to have a little bit more.

The more I drank from the bowl, the more my stomach began to settle. The pounding in my head went down considerably and I gave a soft little sound of relief.

"You feel a little better now, sweet hobbit?" Tauriel's voice was its own version of healing and I held onto it as my eyelids began to droop.

"Yes, ma'm." I whispered. "What was it?"

"Just some herbs and a little water, you should get a very good night's sleep now, Frodo Baggins."

"Will you stay with me?" I forced my eyes open. I wanted to see her when I woke up, then I would know for sure this wasn't all just a dream.

"Of course, little one."

"Tell me about how you know Bilbo." I begged.

"That is a story for him to tell, but I will tell you about a brave warrior I tended a long time ago. His name was Kili. He had eyes like yours, all filled with stars yet his were not blue. A true warrior, Kili, he knew when to use his heart and not his head and how to be kind and gentle. If you follow in your Uncle's footsteps one day, Frodo, I hope you will be like him and Kili."

I doubted I'd ever be a brave warrior and I had to giggle a bit. "He sounds nice, was he an elf?"

"No, dear hobbit. He was a dwarf." Tauriel looked very sad just then and I reached over to squeeze her hand impulsively. She looked down and me and smiled. "I think, Frodo Baggins you need to rest and stories from the past should wait until another time."

I'd never heard of any elves saying anything nice about dwarves and I was horribly curious but of course I couldn't ask. I just let her make me comfortable and drifted off to the sound of a sweet song she began to sing.

I clung to that song, the memory of it. It was one of the things that kept me going high up here in the Tower. I didn't want to think of anything else but Tauriel's sweet voice. I didn't want to think of the rope that burned or the whip that lashed. I didn't want to think of any of the pain and especially not of the loss of the Ring.

TBC


End file.
